nawskfandomcom-20200214-history
Grey
Greys '(also known as "'Zeta Reticulans" or Zetas) are alleged extraterrestrial beings whose existence is promoted in ufological, paranormal, and New Age communities, named for their skin color.Paranormal claims involving Greys vary in every respect including their nature (ETs, extradimensionals, demons, or machines), origins, moral dispositions, intentions, and physical appearances (even varying in their eponymous skin color). A composite description derived from overlap in claims would have Greys as small-bodied sexless beings with smooth grey skin, enlarged head and large black eyes. The origin of the idea of the Grey is commonly associated with the Betty and Barney Hill abduction claim, although skeptics see precursors in science fiction and earlier paranormal claims. Appearance Greys are typically depicted as gray-skinned diminutive humanoid beings that possess reduced forms of, or completely lack, external human organs such as noses, ears or sex organs. Their bodies are usually depicted as being elongated, having a small chest, and lacking in muscular definition and visible skeletal structure. Their legs are shorter and jointed differently from what one would expect in a human. Their limbs are often depicted as proportionally different from a human's; their humerus and thighs are the same lengths as their forearms and shins, respectively. Greys are depicted as having unusually large heads in proportion to their bodies. They are depicted as having no hair anywhere on the body, including the face, and no noticeable outer ears or noses, but only small openings or orifices for ears and nostrils. They are depicted as having very small mouths, and very large opaque black eyes with no discernible iris or pupil. Sometimes Greys are alternately depicted as having no noticeable nostrils or mouths. Occurences Among reports of supposed alien encounters, Greys make up approximately 50 percent in Australia, 43 percent in the United States, 90 percent in Canada, 67 percent in Brazil, 20 percent in Continental Europe, and around 12 percent in the United Kingdom. Betty and Barney Hill In 1965, newspaper reports of the Betty and Barney Hill abduction brought Greys to international attention. The alleged abductees, Betty and Barney Hill, claimed to have been abducted by alien beings and taken to a saucer-shaped spaceship in 1961. The term "Greys" did not come into usage until many years later, but the alleged beings described by Betty and Barney Hill generally fit many of the common traits of what we now call Greys. From a star chart reported by Betty Hill, Marjorie Fish, an elementary school teacher and amateur astronomer, concluded that the home planet of these beings was located in the Zeta Reticuli star system (their home planet is alleged to be the fourth planet of the second star of Reticulum). The Greys are therefore sometimes known as Zeta Reticulans. Species History One notable attribute of the Greys seen in almost every case of interaction is that of which they appear as a subservient species to another species or group of species. Often it is the said that eons ago, the Reptilians, specifically the Alpha-Draconians, invaded and conquered the homeworld of the Zeti Reticulans. Since that time, they have done the groundwork and the bidding of Reptoids. these activities include abductions, mutilations of both cattle and humans, and the trading of information with world governments. Aside from Reptilian influence, many Greys appear to be under control of human-like beings known as Nordics. The extent of their slavery or servitude in this regard has never been properly understood. Alternatively, another faction of Greys appears to exist free of any domination. Known as "renegades", the actions of these are fully upon own their own accord. Category:Extraterrestrials